Seth Vicens
Seth Vicens was a Pokémon Trainer currently fighting for Team Liberty. History Early Life Seth Vicens was born and raised in Celestic Town, where he was fascinated by the legends regarding legendary Pokémon. He spent most of his time alone, studying the legends of the world. At the age of 11, he encounter a lost Riolu. Befriending the Pokémon, it allowed him to capture it in a special Poké Ball. Eventually the two became unseparable. That same day, when he was at Spear Pillar, he stepped on the spot where the Dragon Trio first used their powers, causing his medallion to glow brightly and awaken the dragons once more. The dragons each spoke a word which echoed louder in a certain child's head. Dialga said the word "Time", which was locked in Seth's mind. Two years later, the two captured a Ralts, who wasn't as trusting as Riolu, but still grew close to Seth. Team Liberty At the age of 15, he met a red-haired stranger who told him to fight for what he believed in, not what he was told to. The next year, Seth joined Team Liberty and worked hard to stop Team Rocket. Operation R.A.L.L.Y In one of Seth's earlier missions, he fought with a man named Shade, who had tricked his childhood friend Bria Gallant into working for Team Rocket. The two engaged in a knife fight at Meteor Falls, where Shade nearly killed Seth, taunting him about how he was just an expendable trainer to Team Liberty, before revealing that he has plans that could make him a god. Seth managed to fight Shade off, sending the two over the falls. While Shade vanished, Seth was too injured to continue and accepted his death, but was saved a mysterious man with a Luxray, who was revealed to be his father, a former Pokémon Champion. Seth was given his medallion, being told that it would be of great importance one day. Seth returned to Sinnoh, joining with two trainers, Evan Tierra and Klim "Kinali" Prizak. The three began a search for the Creation Trio, first heading for Turnback Cave to find Giratina. On their way through Mt. Coronet, Seth caught a Feebas, and they realized something was unnatural in the mountain. When they left, Evan revealed that something was disrupting Palkia and Dialga's powers. In Celestic Town, Seth discovered that Evan was right. According to paintings in the Celestic Ruins, the Red Chain used by Cyrus long ago had caused their powers to go out of control. Having been separated for a long time, they had not gathered together to let their powers out, keeping them inside and paining them, possibly killing them. Seth figured that the only way to stop this was to gather the Dragon Trio atop Mt. Coronet and let them unleash their powers together. On their way to Turnback Cave to find Giratina, the trio engaged in battle with Rocket Executive Shade. Despite being beaten down early in the fight, they managed to fight back and defeat him. Shade left a cryptic message before leaving them. Eventually, the trio went to Veilstone, where Seth was reunited with Volt. The three spoke with Saturn at Galactic Headquarters, where they convinced him to help the three face Giratina. Saturn agreed, on the condition that they give him the Griseous Orb. They were given the Red Crystal, an artificial copy of the Red Chain, to be used to subdue Giratina. When they reached Turnback Cave, they managed to navigate the twist and turns using Seth's medallion to lead them to Giratina. When they faced Giratina, they were beaten, but thanks to Riolu's sudden evolution and their determination, they managed to drive back Giratina. Giratina, sensing defeat, sucked them all into the Distortion World, where they were all easily defeated. While Evan used the Red Crystal to bring Giratina to the ground, the trio spoke from their hearts and managed to convince Giratina to aid them. Giratina bestowed upon them the Griseous Orb as a sign of trust, making them promise that they would stop the calamity. Kinali was given the orb, holding a connection to Giratina specifically. Giratina told Seth and Evan that they hold similar connections to Dialga and Palkia respectively. Opening a portal, Giratina allowed the three to leave. Once outside, Evan revealed that the reason that Saturn wants the Griseous orb is because he already has the other two orbs. The three made a plan to raid the Galactic HQ and retrieve the orbs, due to their importance in summoning the dragon trio. Seth revealed that he is becoming irritated with Team Liberty using Legendary Pokémon to fight their battles, and has hinted that he may leave Team Liberty. Making their way through Galactic HQ, the trio of trainers managed to retrieve the orbs and take out most of Galactic HQ before escaping. While on their way back to Celestic, they were ambushed by the Searchers. After a fierce battle, they managed to drive the Searchers off and reached Celestic. When they got to Coronet, they battled a pair of Rockets and made it to the top, where Shade was preparing to capture the dragons. Successfully summoning the dragons, they managed to heal and restore balance, but were quickly captured by Shade. A massive battle ensued, during which Shade demonstrated his control over Time and Space by trying to morph the world. During the battle, Shade revealed to Seth the reason behind his grudge: Shade was from the future, the son of Seth! Seth was shocked by this revelation, but stayed strong. After freeing Bria from Shade's control, he gathered his allies and they united their powers, unleashing a beam which destroyed Shade's powers. Shade, sensing defeat, engaged Seth in a knife battle, quickly gaining the upperhand. When Bria freed the dragons from their capture, Shade mortally wounded her, causing Seth to fly into a rage. Still, Shade managed to defeat Seth, stabbing him in the shoulder. As Shade prepared a killing blow, a bolt of lightning created by Arceus struck the ground, causing Shade to lose his balance. Shade grabbed Seth, trying to bring him down to his death. Shade was then sent plummeting by a Fire Fang from Evan's Garchomp, while Seth was helped up by Kinali. As Seth tried to save Bria, a mysterious rain fell, healing their wounds. The Dragon Trio split Seth's medallion into three pieces, giving each of the three chosen ones a piece of their respective dragon's orb, allowing them to communicate with and summon a projection of their dragon. Seth and his friends thanked their new allies and left Spear Pillar. Once they left, Seth received a mysterious egg from a passerby. The group then met up with Seth`s father, Nicholas, who healed their Pokémon. Seth, Evan and Kinali went their separate ways, with Seth leaving with Nicholas and Bria for the Alamo. Once there, Seth reported to Goldhawk what had happened, before leaving with Bria once more. Seth is currently with Bria in Solaceon Town, where Seth intends to train. Personality Seth is a quiet young man. He is very calm most of the time, even in times of panic. Seth can also be very sarcastic at times. However, he has a short temper and little patience for those who do not treat people or Pokémon with respect. Seth shares a close bond with both of his Pokémon, and puts them before himself. Seth is very determined, and will not give up, even when he is losing, as demonstrated during the battle with Giratina. Seth has trouble letting go of the past, something which causes Seth to become more distant than usual. Appearance Seth stands about 5'11" tall. He has lightly tanned skin and an athletic build. He is heterochromatic, with his left eye gold, and his right eye red. He has shoulder-length black hair. He typically wears a black turtleneck which is missing it's left sleeve. On his left hand is a black fingerless glove. He wears black jeans and black boots. Around his neck is a medallion that contains the resemblances of Giratina, Palkia and Dialga with three small objects embedded in it. This medallion is now split into three, Seth having the Dialga piece. The medallion is also useable as a flute. On his belt are holsters which hold his Poké Balls, which have a black flame mark on them. Seth also wears a black trenchcoat. Quotes *"Whatever." *"My name is Seth Vicens. I am with Team Liberty, though I do have a habit of 'forgetting' what they tell me to do." *"We want to help you, but if you want to fight, we'll show you that we won't give in!" *"I've seen that neither Team Liberty nor Team Rocket is doing much good. They're just wrecking everything in their squabble, using the legendary Pokémon to fight each other." *"Think, boy, I could kill you right now, and no body would care. You have no family, no friends. You lost the girl that you loved, and you could lose your life right here. You accomplished nothing in your life. You just kept to yourself, pushing everyone who tried to befriend you away, and now look. I doubt even your Liberty allies care about you. So what? You're just another expendable trainer to them." - Shade, speaking about Seth while threatening to Grandfather Paradox himself out of existence. Pokémon Trivia *The three objects embedded in Seth's medallion are shards from the Griseous, Adamant and Lustrous Orbs. In addition, the shards glow brighter when close to their respective dragon or orb. *Seth's father, Nicholas Vicens, was a former Champion. *Seth, along with his friends Evan and Kinali, each hold a connection to the dragon trio. In Seth's case, he holds a connection to Dialga, the master of time. *As a result of his connection to Dialga, Seth has the ability to see the past of someone by looking into their eyes. However, he can't choose what he sees, and generally sees an aspect of the person as well. It also works on Pokémon. Category:Trainers Category:Team Liberty Members Category:Team Liberty Executives